Lackadaisical Clouds
by gungnirburst
Summary: Shikamaru and Naruto spend a day partaking in Shikamaru's favorite pastime. Cloud gazing. [ Shikamaru/Naruto. ]


Fanfic Title: Lackadaisical Clouds

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Shikamaru x Naruto

Author: keadeblue264

Before I say anything else, I would like to point out that lackadaisical is indeed a word. A very strange looking word, but it is a word nonetheless. Look it up. And speaking of lackadaisical, this was really inspired by me thinking of the word and then having Shikamaru pop into my head as well. I won't say that I've been dying to publish some ShikaNaru—because really I haven't even given this pairing much thought—but it gives me a chance to sow my fanfiction oats for other Naruto yaoi couples. Please enjoy.

Summary: Shikamaru and Naruto spend a day partaking in Shikamaru's favorite pastime. Cloud gazing. ShikamaruxNaruto yaoi. Basically a short drabble on Shikamaru's lifestyle choice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I can say is "if only, if only".

Warnings/Notes: light-hearted boy-boy romance and slight language. Set in Shippuden era.

~**Lackadaisical Clouds**~

When you look closely at a single cloud floating nonchalantly in the sky, you can make out the lines and curves that give the normally white puff its definite shape, and you eventually piece together its chosen form within a few seconds. Whether long and streaky or short and puffy or perhaps even a complex mixture of the two, clouds always hold a specific distinctness about them, much like people.

And like people, they are judged at first glance. Perhaps not in the same way as humans, but they are judged nonetheless.

Though, in the case of clouds, they are fairly easy to read and no real mystery surrounds their existence. Man had long ago figured out all there was to know about clouds and were no longer as intrigued with the white veils that were too far out the reach of their hands.

Nara Shikamaru couldn't very well say that he was intrigued or fascinated with clouds, but rather he just enjoyed looking at them move slowly through the sky.

Shikamaru was practically an expert at the activity that came to be known as cloud gazing. Or he should be at least, considering how he has plenty of work experience in that particular area of leisurely pastime.

Uzumaki Naruto, however, couldn't really give less than a crap about what the clouds look like at any given moment. In his mind, there were many better things he could be doing with his time other than staring at the sky while laying in the grass.

Which, to his own chagrin, was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

He'd never do something like this by himself or even at all now that he was thinking about it, but for some reason, Shikamaru had pestered him enough that he conceded, which was uncharacteristic of him really since he choose to go by myself most of the time.

"You mind tellin' me again why were out here exactly?" Naruto asked, not looking at Shikamaru.

"Neither one of us have missions today and it's been a while since I've done this."

Shikamaru had his arms crossed behind his head in a relaxed gesture. In fact, he was completely relaxed at the moment.

"But did you hafta take me with you?! I'm about to die of boredom here!"

Or at least he would be if Naruto would just shut the hell up about being bored, the topic having been discussed about six times in the past hour and a half.

"Would you shut up already? You're turning this into a drag when it's not supposed to be."

"But this already is a drag, man!"

Shikamaru sighed in an exasperated fashion, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Shikamaru and Naruto, truth be told, were complete and utter opposites, residing in two totally different fields of human nature. How they managed to get into a romantic relationship was nothing short of strange occurrence with probably even stranger circumstances.

Shikamaru didn't remember how they got together in the first place, but then again, did it really matter now?

It wasn't as if knowing would really change anything anyway. Of course being aware of the event would be nice for a little while, but there was really no point on dwelling in the past for too long, lest we become consumed by it entirely.

Naruto was a self-induced workaholic, if you will, always looking for the next challenge in his pursuit of becoming the next Hokage of Konoha. Always training and honing his skills as a ninja, always bothering Tsunade for demanding missions, and always being the attention-craving teenager that he is.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, had the reputation of being the most slothful and otherwise listless ninja to have ever existed. Hell, he'd lie around all damn day doing absolutely nothing if he was allowed the privilege. Perhaps it was cruel irony that made him be one of the most tactical smart people in the entire village, if not the smartest.

The only thing they really had in common were there low marks when they were at the Ninja Academy, and even the reasons for those were differed from each other.

"Seriously, Shikamaru. Why the hell are we out here?"

Shikamaru was silent for a moment, reflecting quitely.

"Hellooooo?"

"…I just thought you needed a break is all…"

Naruto glanced over, eventually propping his head up with the palm of his hand and his elbow on the ground, looking down at Shikamaru. "Really? What for?"

Shikamaru almost laughed at the question. Boy, Naruto sure was dense sometimes. He took the term 'dumb blonde' a little too literally every so often, but still, it added to his child-like charm.

Shikamaru was exceptionally lazy all right, but being lazy didn't mean that he was void of emotions like some of his fellow ninja. He was concerned about how Naruto had been pushing himself lately. He knew Naruto had his own ambitions, however high they were, but he had plenty of time to become the Hokage, and pushing himself too far was not the right way to go.

Shikamaru knew as much, and he tried the best he could to get Naruto to realize that fact, even if he had to force him to do something he didn't usually partake in like cloud gazing every once in a while.

Besides, it wasn't like the village officials would be banging his front door of its hinges if Tsunade happened to drop dead of old age tomorrow. Naruto was still too young to take on the responsibility of Hokage, and truthfully, Shikamaru didn't really think that Naruto would be the best Hokage there ever was.

Sure, Naruto had the potential of becoming the strongest ninja in Konoha as per required for the Hokage position that much was for sure. But he was lacking when it came to political matters with other countries. Shikamaru was supportive though—as he should be—taking their relationship into account, but testing the limits was just too much.

Even the Hokage had to take a break once in a while, right? So, why couldn't Naruto take the opportunity when offered unless he was pressed into doing it?

It was just like him really, wanting to rush ahead instead of thinking things through. Like how his strenuous training schedules could take its toll on his health if he didn't lay off a bit. Or like how much he was making Shikamaru worry about him. Shikamaru didn't like to worry about things too much or at all really, it was truly a drag to him.

But, either way, Naruto needed some relaxation. And, to Shikamaru, cloud gazing was the most relaxing and least stressful thing on the planet.

"Do I really have to say why?" Shikamaru asked, casting Naruto a knowing look.

Naruto blinked a few times before he broke out into a smile. "Maybe I could make you."

"Psh, as if you could."

Shikamaru returned his gaze to the clouds, hearing Naruto chuckle softly. Having someone care about him sure was nice for a change and he knew that Shikamaru was probably a little embarrassed at being found out. Though it would have been nice to actually hear him voice out his worries, but Naruto would have obviously been asking too much of the lazy ninja.

It was a wonder that he ever learned how to throw a kunai straight with his choice of virtually non-work effort.

Naruto placed a light kiss on Shikamaru's cheek before lying back down. Shikamaru blushed slightly, still not used to public displays of affection, though admittedly, they were nowhere near anything public looking, being the middle of a wildflower field on the outskirts of Konoha, the only witness to the kiss being the clouds above.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if you make one comment on how some cloud looks like a bunny, I swear to God I will leave before you even have time to know where I went."

Shikamaru laughed. "I'm not that stupid, Naruto."

A silence lapped over them as they continued to gaze at the puffy whiteness that invaded the now stoic blueness of the sky above.

Shikamaru thought it was ironic, how clouds appeared to be very much solid when in fact you could stick your hand through them if given the chance. They truly where more than meets the eye, much like Shikamaru himself.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons why cloud gazing was one of his favorite hobbies, looking at one of the few things that actually had a commonality with him. Then again, it was probably because clouds were just floating along, letting themselves be lazily carried across the neverending sky, just like he wanted to be.

Yep, Nara Shikamaru suffers from cloud envy all right. And he loves every second of it.

Shikamaru spoke up again, "Besides, it's a rabbit, not a bunny."

* * *

Author's Notes: *cough cough hack* Mmmm… I hate this time of year with a bloody passion. -_-'! The lump in my throat only makes me hate it more. Damn you, autumn. Making everyone around me sick and then making me sick… *grumbles to self* …But anyway, that was cute! Well, I don't know what you all thought, but that was cute to me. XD! So, I hope you've enjoyed my first ShikaNaru. I do apologize however (in a 'just in case' measure) if it seemed choppy or something. I typed it up in like a little over an hour and I don't have any beta readers nor do I have the time for that. Please Review!


End file.
